Juste pour toi
by Dodo-kun
Summary: Ichigo est blessé, Renji est donc de corvée de bandage, cependant, avec deux hommes aussi impulsif tout est possible...


**Disclaimer :**Les personnage de Renji et Ichigo ne m'appartiennent pas, merci Tite Kubo, promis je les pervertis cinq minutes et je te les rends !!

**Ndla :**Je vais surement me répéter pour ceux qui lisent mes fictions mais je n'apprécie pas les reviews irrespectueuses ou insultantes, encore moins les critiques non constructives !

Sinon, ceci est un lemon Yaoi, je pris les homophobes et âmes sensibles de ne pas lire ces lignes, de plus si les termes sont choquant ou blessant, signalez-le moi rapidement, j'enlèverais ce lemon du site sur la champ !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

** Avant de vous laissez lire, je me fais un peu de pub !! Mon roman sur http://fantasy-wind.skynetblogs.be!!!! Venez me donner votre avis sur cette histoire originale.**

* * *

**Juste pour toi.**

Son propre sang s'échappa alors que le hollow refermait sa mâchoire sur lui, Zangetsu en main, il planta la lame dans le masque brisant l'étau et faisant exploser le monstre en mille morceaux. Au loin, Renji aux prises avec un hollow mineur s'en sortie sans véritable dommage et rejoignit son équipier étalé sur le sol, sa plaie ouverte à l'asphalte.

-Ichigo !

Ouvrant les yeux, les rideaux flottant dans la brise estivale, il se laissa éblouir par le soleil de juillet. Passant une main sur son torse il grimaça lorsqu'il caressa les bandage recouvrant se blessure triturant un peu la petite attache à la base des bandes. 

Renji entra une bassine à la main, et un linge propre sur l'épaule.

-Yo ! Ichigo, enfin réveillé flemmard !

-Renji ?

Le roux s'assit près du futon et déposa la bassine. Il souleva la couverture, observant un instant le roux et son torse bandé.

-Ururu est à l'école donc c'est moi qui doit changer les bandages et nettoyer la blessure, fichue humain, t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets !

-Je t'ai rien demandé !!

Posant une main autoritaire sur le blessé, Renji le força à se rallonger.

-Me saoul pas, je change tes bandages parce que Urahara me la demandé, donc tu te tais, tu me laisse faire et ce sera fini rapidement !

-Tsss...

-Quoi, t'as peur que je te viole ?!

Il commençant à défaire les bande de coton, Ichigo observant le visage concentré du lieutenant qui s'affairait à ne pas tirer dessus pour éviter d'arracher un cri de douleur au roux.

-Renji ?

-Quoi ?

-...Non rien, c'est bon.

Redressant le tête, une bande dans les main il regarda le blessé, interrogateur :

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Rien je t'ai dit.

-Dit !

-Mais, y a RIEN !

Observant le roux s'énerver un peu trop à son gout, il préféra la forcer à se taire en tirant un peu sur la bande :

-Ok, tais toi alors !

Reprenant son travail de chirugien, il ôta les reste de la bande. Dévoilant la blessure presque refermée.

-Bien, tu guéris vite. Il se pencha sur la blessure et commença à nettoyer minutieusement celle-ci, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il caressa le torse si avantageux de ce shinigamis remplaçant, si étrangement attirant.

Bien loin de refuser de telles attentions, Ichigo se redressa et observa Renji, glissant sa main dans les cheveux rouges qu'il libéra alors que de son côté Renji avait enfoui ses lèvres dans son cou, dévorant son parfum et sa peau. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la cascade flamboyante, les lèvres du lieutenant capturant les siennes avec envie, passion.

Le roux défis le keikogi noir du lieutenant, dévoilant son torse musclé et tatoué, rivant son désir sur les lignes des muscles du shinigami, observant les courbes harmonieuses dessinée sous les marques tribales. Ses propres lèvres se virent posées sur la peau tendre des clavicules, y laissant une marque tempérée, glissantes entre les muscles qu'elles surplombaient. fiévreuses et possessives.Dévorant les tatouages et la chair de ce torse envié.

Forçant le lieutenant à s'allonger, il se redressa, passant son genou entre ceux de son amant, glissant ses bras sous les reins de ce dernier. Un instant, il joua avec le nombril, avant de se sentir gêné par les tissus accompagnant le hakama, lui même tout aussi gênant. Délassant le cordon, écartant le coton sombre ...et le reste.

Ses mains se firent pressantes, caressant les cuisses, glissant plus intérieurement et jouant avec cette peau encore plus fine, plus tendre et bien plus sensible. Renji l'attira contre lui, faisant attention à cette blessure toujours présente, embrassant le cou et reprenant une place dominante sur le blessé. Aucun vêtement ne les séparaient, ils purent se contempler sans aucun rempart, sans aucune pudeur inutile.

Ichigo caressa langoureusement les tatouage bien dessinés, alors que Renji glissait entre les jambes du roux, lui imposant sa cadence, aussi bestiale que son désir. Relevant le rythme à chaque soupir dévoilé, à chaque murmure écrié.

S'enfonçant plus loin, même dans les plaisirs, ils atteignirent l'extase,aussi impulsive que leur caractère, aussi sulfureuse que leur première rencontre, de ce moment à deux, finissant entre quelques caresses, quelques mouvement taquins, une dernière observation, juste pour imprimer en eux ces images implorantes de sensualité.

Ichigo allongé, regarda le plafond alors que Renji juste à côté enfilait son uniforme ;

-Renji ? Tu voudrais pas me refaire mon bandage ?

-Tu es sure ? Dit le roux un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

-Je ne parle pas de ça !

-Oh, oui pourquoi pas !

Il attrapa le linge propre et commença à l'enrouler autour du torse de son amant, ce dernier se laissant faire frissonnant aux quelques caresses que lui offrait malencontreusement le shinigami, évitant presque le regard du roux.

Juste avant de sortir, Renji observa le visage tourné du lieutenant, se baissant il captura une dernière fois les lèvres de cet amant d'un jour, laissant sur lui une marque indélébile. Il passa alors la porte alors qu'Ichigo, leva la main comme pour tenter de le rattraper, juste pour lui.

**THE END**

* * *

**  
Alors ? Alors ? Avis siouplait !!! review de préférance !!! **


End file.
